


Smile

by Glorious_Monday



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Gen, Very graphic, Violence, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glorious_Monday/pseuds/Glorious_Monday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"P-Please don't c-cry.", Paul said as he felt small droplets fall onto his cheek. "P-Please…please.."</p><p>"Please what?", Patryk asked.</p><p>"S-Smile."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

Boss, we're outnumbered. We need to go right now!", Patryk yelled to Tord who was right next to him. 

Patryk, Tord, and Paul were hunched behind a makeshift wall of wooden crates. Paul was laying down, breathing heavily with half lidded eyes as Patryk desperately tried to patch up the gaping bullet hole in Paul's side.

"No! We're so damn close, there's only a few guys!", Tord yelled back as he quickly loaded more bullets into his gun and shot at the men across the room.

"Boss, Paul is going to die if we don't get out of here!", Patryk yelled as he tried to contain his growing anger.

"If we don't dwindle these guys down then we won't have a clear path to get him out of here!", Tord yelled back as he aimed his gun at one of the guy's head and watched the bullet go into the guys eye and out through the other side of his head. His hands shook as he continued to shoot.

"Boss! I don't have anything with me to help him, we need to go back to the truck!", Patryk yelled.

"Shut up! I know we need to go back, what the fuck do you think I'm trying to do?", Tord screamed as he momentarily looked at Patryk who had Paul's head in his lap. Tord saw the blood pour from the wounds despite the pieces of Patryk's jacket being pressed on the wound. Tord looked away quickly and continued to shoot. He was going to get them all out of here, he just had to.

Patryk looked down at his friend. His skin seemed to be sickly pale and his eyes were almost shut.

"Come on Paul, stay with me!", Patryk said desperately.

"P-Parryk. Th-Thank you.", Paul rasped out as he coughed. Spit and blood flew out of his mouth as he coughed. Patryk could barely hear him over the gunshots.

"Oh god, no. Paul thank me later. We're going to get out of here. We're going to get out of here..", Patryk said. He blinked back fountain of tears that threatened to poor out but some ended up falling out.

"P-Please don't c-cry.", Paul said as he felt small droplets fall onto his cheek. "P-Please…please.."

"Please what?", Patryk asked.

"S-Smile."

Patryk blinked and wiped away his tears as he smiled sadly at the man. He ran his hands through the other's tufts of soft brown hair.

"Don't go.", Patryk said. Paul said nothing as he focused on breathing, his throat hurting and his mind growing hazy with each passing breath.

"B-Boss!", Paul yelled as loud as he could.

"What is it?", Tord yelled backed as he kept shooting.

"G-Get you and P-Pat out!", Paul yelled.

"I'm working on it! You just stay awake!", Tord yelled back. 

With one final smile on his face Paul's face contorted with pain as he coughed and coughed and coughed.

Patryk helped him sit up as he rubbed his back but the coughing didn't stop. Paul kept coughing until he was wheezing, bloody slobber oozing at the corner of his mouth.

"Come on, breathe Paul!", Patryk begged but the coughing wouldn't stop. Paul's coughing continued to get worse until he was heaving his stomachs contents out, his half digested breakfast hitting the dirty cement ground. He put his hands on his neck as he choked and coughed on his own puke. Tears fell from his eyes and he looked away from Patryk, unable to call out for help.

"Oh god, Boss he's not breathing! He can't breathe!", Patryk yelled out to Tord. Tord looked over and saw Paul. Tord got out another gun from his pocket and threw it at Patryk.

"Do it."

"What?", Patryk asked confused.

"He's slowly dying. He's in pain. It's for the best.", Tord said. He didn't even look their way.

"Are you fucking crazy? No!", Patryk yelled back.

"That was an order!", Tord yelled back.

"I'm not killing him!"

"He's already dead!"

Paul wheezed, clawing at his throat as he dry heaved, nothing left in his stomach to throw up. Paul's lips turned a sickly shade of blue and with a thud his head hit the ground, his eyes still open but unblinking as blood oozed at the side of his mouth.

"Paul! Paul! Wake up!", Patryk yelled as he shaked the dead body.

"Alright, we can probably go now! I need you to help take down some guys as we go though!", Tord said to Patryk.

" He's dead."

"I know and I told him I'd get you out of here so hurry up!"

"No, no. This isn't right.", Patryk said as he put his head in his hands.

"Patryk get up now!"

Patryk slowly got up, the gun in his hand as he took a final look at his best friend's body.

"Let's go!", Tord said as he quickly ran out from behind the boxes with Patryk following close behind him. The two at them shot at the men who just wouldn't give up.

Patryk shot with blind rage. One of these people killed his best friend. One of them caused his friend to have a slow and painful death.

"Almost there, we just go to-", Tord said to Patryk but stopped when a bullet whizzed in front of him and hit him square in the middle of his head. Patryk screamed as Tord's body fell forward, his head connecting with the ground with a sickening crack that made him shudder.

"Boss!", Patryk cried out. His best friend, his leader. Both dead right before him. He didn't even save them. Was he really so useless that he couldn't save them?

Patryk looked at the now three men who frantically aimed their guns at him and he smiled. He was going to meet his friends very soon.

With a loud bang a bullet whizzed towards him and went inside his chest, breaking his ribs and hitting his heart. He smiled as he closed his eyes a final time.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I made this. Also, I really need to stop killing off Paul and Patryk. Going to take a break from writing for a while, also thanks for reading :)


End file.
